


Fear

by BlackMaya



Series: Bungle and Trepidation [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaya/pseuds/BlackMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your heart was beating fast, not because you were running, but because you were scared—afraid of something. //AoKuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> My first KnB fic ever! : ]
> 
> Read and review? :D

You ran, ran, and ran until your breathing came in short. Your heart was beating fast, not because you were running, but because you were scared—afraid of something. You couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but something definitely happened.

 

“Shit.” You muttered as you lied down on the grass of Teikou. “Shit. Shit. Shit!”

 

Why were you scared? Nervous? Feeling depressed? Why? Why? Why were—

 

“Dai-chan! Dai-chan!”

 

“Satsuki?” You sat up and looked at your childhood friend. You saw her eyes sparkling—literally. Was it this? Was it because your childhood friend got rejected by—

 

“T-tetsu-kun!” She said, her voice cracking at the sound of his name.

 

Your heart immediately dropped. Your whole being suddenly became numb.

 

“What happened to Tetsu?” You asked, but Satsuki didn’t respond. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she shook her head.

 

“WHAT HAPPENED?” You shouted at her, even though you didn’t intend to shout.

 

She shook her head again as she shook her head. “N-nn…!!”

 

“SATSUKI!”

 

“HE’S DEAD!” She screamed.

 

_What?_

 

“What?”

 

“HE’S DEAD. TETSU-KUN’S DEAD, DAI-CHAN. HE’S DEAD!” She screamed harder, enunciating her words.

 

He’s dead. He’s dead. Tetsu-kun’s dead.

 

“No.” Your heart’s beating slowed down, and you realized that this was the fear you felt when you first woke up. This was the fear you have been trying to run away from.

 

“Tetsu…” 


End file.
